dbplfandomcom-20200213-history
Broly/Anime
- Dragon Ball Z= Base 1,330,000,000,000 Great Ape 13,300,000,000,000 10x Base Super Saiyan Power 26,600,000,000,000 20x Base,Restricted Super Saiyan Divided By 2 Restricted Super Saiyan 53,200,000,000,000 40x Base Super Saiyan 66,500,000,000,000 50x Base Legendary Super Saiyan 199,500,000,000,000 3x Super Saiyan Ultra Spirit Sphere 798,000,000,000,000 A Power Up Used By LSS And LSS3 Broly That Quadruples His Power. Legendary Super Saiyan 2 399,000,000,000,000 Double The Power Of The Legendary Super Saiyan Golden Great Ape 665,000,000,000,000 10x Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan 3 1,596,000,000,000,000 8x Legendary Super Saiyan Full Power 4,788,000,000,000,000 3x Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Ultra Spirit Sphere 6,384,000,000,000,000 4x Base - Dragon Ball Z (*Dark Magic*)= Villainous Mode 1,995,000,000,000,000 10x Base - Post-Dragon Ball Z= Base 1,000,000,000,000 1.33x Dragonball Z Great Ape 10,000,000,000,000 10x Base Super Saiyan Power 20,000,000,000,000 20x Base,Restricted Super Saiyan Divided By 2 Restricted Super Saiyan 40,000,000,000,000 40x Base Super Saiyan 50,000,000,000,000 50x Base Golden Great Ape 500,000,000,000,000 10x Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan 150,000,000,000,000 3x Super Saiyan Ultra Spirit Sphere 600,000,000,000,000 4x Base Legendary Super Saiyan 2 300,000,000,000,000 2x Legendary Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan 3 1,200,000,000,000,000 8x Legendary Super Saiyan Full Power 3,600,000,000,000,000 3x Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Ultra Spirit Sphere 4,800,000,000,000,000 4x Base Legendary Super Saiyan 4 1,500,000,000,000,000 10x Legendary Super Saiyan Full Potential 36,000,000,000,000,000 24x Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Legendary Super Saiyan 4 (Resurrection Of B) 15,000,000,000,000,000,000 10,000x LSS4 Full Potential 360,000,000,000,000,000,000 24x LSS4 King Of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan 3 3,600,000,000,000,000 3,600x Base Full Power 10,800,000,000,000,000 3x King Of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Ultra Spirit Sphere 14,400,000,000,000,000 4x Base Villainous Mode 1,500,000,000,000,000 10x Base - Dragon Ball GT= Base 613,840,000,000,000 Broly's power would have increased far more than Goku/Vegeta's due to Broly being the LSS, and gaining power easily without ever training. Great Ape 6,138,400,000,000,000 10x Base Super Saiyan Power 12,276,800,000,000,000 20x Base,Restricted Super Saiyan Divided By 2 Restricted Super Saiyan 24,553,600,000,000,000 40x Base Super Saiyan 30,692,000,000,000,000 50x Base Golden Great Ape 306,920,000,000,000,000 10x Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan 92,076,000,000,000,000 3x Super Saiyan Ultra Spirit Sphere 368,304,000,000,000,000 4x Base Legendary Super Saiyan 2 184,152,000,000,000,000 2x Legendary Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan 3 736,615,000,000,000,000 8x Legendary Super Saiyan Full Power 2,209,845,000,000,000,000 3x Legendary super Saiyan 3 Ultra Spirit Sphere 2,946,432,000,000,000,000 4x Base Legendary Super Saiyan 4 920,760,000,000,000,000 10x Legendary Super Saiyan Full Potential 22,098,240,000,000,000,000 24x Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Legendary Super Saiyan 4 (Resurrection Of B) 9,207,600,000,000,000,000,000 10,000x LSS4 Full Potential 220,982,400,000,000,000,000,000 24x LSS4 King Of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan 3 2,209,824,000,000,000,000 3,600x Base Full Power 6,629,472,000,000,000,000 3x King Of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Ultra Spirit Sphere 8,839,296,000,000,000,000 4x Base Villainous Mode 920,760,000,000,000,000 10x Base }} - Dragon Ball Z (Other and what-if forms)= King of Destruction (Legendary Super Saiyan 3) 4,788,000,000,000,000 3,600x Base Full Power 14,364,000,000,000,000 3x King Of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Ultra Spirit Sphere 19,152,000,000,000,000 4x Base Legendary Super Saiyan 4 1,995,000,000,000,000 10x Legendary Super Saiyan Full Potential 47,880,000,000,000,000 24x Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Legendary Super Saiyan 4 (Resurrection Of B) 19,950,000,000,000,000,000 10,000x LSS4 Full Potential 478,800,000,000,000,000,000 24x LSS4 }} Category:Characters who only appear in video games Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Dragon Ball GT characters Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Golden Great Ape Category:Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Anime Category:Kings of Destruction Category:Canon Category:Characters who have had immeasurable power levels Category:Broly